Stages
by Crittab
Summary: Three ficlets set during different stages in Jeff and Annie's relationship. Based on prompts from the community tv livejournal comment ficathon.


**Stages**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Community, yo.**

**Description: **Three ficlets set during different stages in Jeff and Annie's relationship. Based on prompts from the community_tv livejournal comment ficathon.

* * *

**Prompt: **Jeff/Annie, taking a new class together - eleventhimpala

**Rating:** G

* * *

**Introduction to Volunteerism**

* * *

"Okay, this is the worst idea you've ever had," Annie said, sneezing into her sleeve as she fought to keep a hold on the leashes in her right hand. Jeff, meanwhile, walked next to her completely at ease, a leash in each hand.

"Come on, Annie. There has literally never been a better way to get a college credit," he said with a smile. He wasn't looking at her, though, he was looking down at the four dogs pulling them through the park.

Jeff could honestly say this was the first time he'd ever been excited about a class at Greendale. The school was partnering with the local ASPCA for a class on volunteerism, in which students were required to spend four hours a week giving their time to the organization. For Jeff, that incorporated two of his favourite things: dogs, and not being at Greendale.

Annie had tagged along because she needed a humanities course to graduate, and Jeff had assured her that she wouldn't have to do clean up after them (true to his word, he was doing all of the picking up).

Annie groaned as the dogs gave another tug.

"These are too big for me!" she complained. Jeff rolled his eyes. On the ends of his leashes were a gorgeous Golden Retriever and a hyper German Shepherd. On the ends of hers were a Beagle and a Sheltie.

"Annie, they're tiny!" Jeff exclaimed, looking at the comparative size difference between their collections of dogs. He chuckled when the Beagle gave a particularly hard pull, nearly pulling Annie off her balance.

"I don't get it," she argued, looking at his dogs. "How come yours are so calm and mine are..." she was tugged again, to prove her point. Jeff grinned and reached over, grabbing the Beagle's leash and bringing him over. Within a few moments, the hyper dog had fallen comfortably into step with the Retriever and Shepherd. Annie gaped at the scene.

"It's all about being dominant," Jeff said, quoting the Dog Whisperer (though he doubted Annie would catch on). "You have to show them that you're the pack leader."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she asked, flailing slightly, inadvertently tugging the poor Sheltie backward. "Sorry Sparks!" she exclaimed, reaching down to pat the dog.

"You just need to seem confident. The dogs can pick up on it if you're uncertain," he said. He looked down at his three well-behaved dogs. "Here, look." He handed the leash of the Beagle back over to her, which she accepted hesitantly. "Just stay firm, and when he pulls, give him a little tug to remind him that you're in charge."

Annie tried this, to moderate, if uninspiring results. Nonetheless, it was better than she'd been doing for the past half hour.

"See? You'll be fine... and trust me, this whole thing will be a lot more fun if you just relax," Jeff said. He breathed in the warm Spring air and smiled. Annie watched him curiously.

"I've never seen you like this before," she said after a moment. He shrugged, a smile still on his face.

"This is my element, Annie," he explained. "Doing something I enjoy, with someone I enjoy... like I said, there's no better way to get a college credit." Annie bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling too wide.

"Alright," she allowed. "I guess this isn't the 'worst' idea you've ever had... that was pottery." Jeff shot her a look.

"What'd I say about pottery?" She giggled.

"Don't talk about pottery?" He nodded.

"Don't talk about pottery."

**End**

* * *

**Prompt:** Jeff/Annie, graduation party - eleventhimpala

**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Wallflower**

Annie wasn't typically a wallflower. She was usually part of the action whenever the group gathered together, bathing in the insanity and soaking up the opportunities to get lost in the mania induced by her six lovable, but crazy friends.

Tonight, though, she just wanted to watch. She hung back in the doorway of the Trobed kitchen as her friends meandered throughout the space interacting with one another. It was like a convoluted dance that the study group had perfected over the four years they'd been friends, learning how to maneuver within the group individually and as an organism.

It struck her, as she leaned against the doorjamb, slowly drinking a beer, how simple things were when it was just the seven of them. How everyone gave Pierce an extra few inches to get by because of his penchant for acting way more drunk than he was, or how Troy and Abed seemed to speak in code when they wanted to have a private conversation with everyone else around. How Britta and Jeff seemed to be completely at ease with each other, neither concerned about personal space, or even bothering to apologize if they bump or slide against each other now and again –not because it was sexual, just because it didn't matter.

This was the dance that they'd mastered, this community they'd created that had come to be fully functioning with seven different leaders at any given time. Most people would assume that Jeff was the leader, but even Jeff sometimes relinquished that role now that he was more comfortable with the people around him.

Annie took a long pull from her beer and settled her gaze on Jeff. They'd graduated earlier that day—it was the completion of his four year plan. The group had gone with him to Morty's Steakhouse for dinner, and then retired here for late drinks. She wondered, idly, if now that he was done with Greendale, he'd be done with them. He'd made it pretty clear earlier that day (in one of his epic Winger speeches) that that wouldn't be the case, but she still had to wonder...

Thinking about Jeff still made Annie's heart flutter a little, embarrassingly. Not that it was odd for someone to be attracted to him, but after four years of unrequited feelings, it would seem time for her to move on. Of course, they weren't completely unrequited. She and Jeff still had moments now and again... moments of 'what' she wasn't quite sure. It'd be a look, or a touch, or a small favour that she knew he'd only do for her. Sometimes he'd say things that just made her think...

But that was a dangerous thing to think about now. Without Greendale tethering them all together, if she and Jeff were to have something and then break up, there'd be no way to maintain the group. Somehow being away from the drama of Greendale made it even more terrifying to actually go somewhere with Jeff. That wasn't a concern she thought she'd have.

Lost in her thoughts, Annie missed Jeff's curious glance in her direction, and his slow but purposeful march toward the kitchen. She didn't notice him approaching until he breezed by her to the fridge, opening it and pulling out another beer.

"Weird day, huh?" he asked, popping open his bottle and leaning against the counter. Annie offered a small smile and set her now warm bottle down.

"It's a lot to think about," she allowed. "What happens next..." Jeff nodded his agreement and the two fell into a brief, but companionable silence.

"Annie..." he let his voice drift away, taking another sip of his beer. Annie chuckled lightly.

"What?" she asked. He watched her closely for a moment, his brow creasing ever-so-slightly and the smile fell from her lips. "Jeff..."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Her brow furrowed.

"For what?" He set down his beer and reached his hand out to her. She wandered over to him, slipping her small hand into his larger one and letting him pull her close.

"I know this year was my last chance with you..." he said slowly, almost as if he was internally berating himself. "And I let myself be scared, instead." Annie frowned up at him. He seemed to be talking more to himself than to her.

"Who ever said it was your last chance?" she asked breathily, despite herself. He shrugged a little.

"You have no reason to give me a chance, you know that right?"

"You've never asked for a chance," she informed him. He nodded, his frown deepening.

"I know," he said quietly. He met her eyes. "If I ask for one now, am I too late?" She pulled her hand from his, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't talk your way around actually asking, Jeff. Either ask or don't, but don't play games." Jeff chuckled lightly at this. He looked almost...impressed. Annie let him uncross her arms, his hands sliding down until he was holding both of hers.

"Annie," he said, a small smile on his lips. "Will you give me a chance?" She eyed him curiously for a moment.

"How drunk are you?" she asked. He grinned.

"Just enough?" She laughed lightly and shook her head, disengaging.

"Ask me in the morning."

**End**

* * *

**Prompt:** Jeff/Annie, Rascal Flatts, Like I Am- oneofthemuses

**Rating:** G

* * *

**The Loneliness of Morning **

Jeff slipped into consciousness as the light behind his eyes travelled from black of night to red of dawn. He blinked a few times, licking away the blurriness to take in his surroundings. The light poured in through the slats in his blinds, each a dim ray that highlighted the dust floating in the air and created a pattern of stripes on his grey comforter. He breathed in deeply, smiling as the scent of his bedroom mixed together with the scent of Annie's shampoo, as her hair fanned out over her pillow.

It was early—only five-thirty or so. Jeff had trained his body to rise with the sun. He liked early morning. It was quiet and lonesome in a way that made him feel like he was the only person in the world. Now, though, as he peered over at his sleeping girlfriend, he knew he wasn't alone. That knowledge made his chest tighten in a way that was quickly becoming familiar, despite his best efforts to the contrary. Seeing the rivets of sunlight pour across Annie's sleeping face was becoming a sight he longed for in the morning. The days she woke up next to him were quickly becoming the best days of his life.

Jeff rolled over from his back onto his side to watch Annie, whose body was curled in a small ball facing him. She hugged the comforter to her chest with one arm and the pillow to her ear with another, her lips set in a small frown as her face angled inward to the pillow. Her brow was long and smooth, her eyes jumping beneath their lids as she dreamed. Jeff wondered idly what she was dreaming about. The vain part of his mind thought maybe she was thinking of him.

This was new for Jeff, this feeling of comfort upon waking up to someone else. If history were to be repeated, this would be the point where he'd come up with some sort of elaborate story to get the woman out of his bed and apartment so he could go on with his life. History wasn't his main concern anymore, though. His main concern was that Annie had fallen asleep whispering, _"I love you,"_ and answered him with a small smile when he said, _"I love you too."_ Rarely, if ever, were those the last words on his lips before he slipped into unconscious.

But now things had changed for Jeff. He was a lawyer again, having recently retaken the Bar and signed on with a new firm in Denver. He had a big apartment in the city that he shared with his _girlfriend_, who was a graduate student at the University of Colorado. He had a _dog_, for goodness sakes. He was downright domesticated.

He couldn't really be bothered to care, though, as Annie breathed in deeply, sharply, in the way she does when she begins to wake up. He watched as she blinked her eyes open, slowly coming to focus on him. She smiled, and he knew that this was what he'd been missing out on for all of those years. All the time he spent looking forward to the loneliness of morning couldn't compare to the feeling of sharing it with her.

**End**

* * *

_As interesting as it is to explore other pairings, nothing is as fun to me as writing Jeff/Annie. They're just the best._

_Hope you liked it. Let me know!_


End file.
